


【獒龙】没有人能成为月亮

by Himavis



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himavis/pseuds/Himavis
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【獒龙】没有人能成为月亮

他们离开了家。

0

张继科是从仿佛无穷无尽的饭局上逃出来的。

南方冬天的江畔公园，冷风吹得像刀片儿似地。他傻兮兮的做在长椅上，死命的拉着自己的外套两襟。路灯下，那人儿的鼻子头还有耳朵尖都通红通红的，双脚不停的抖。这儿的冬天太冷了，就像一直淋着雨，从心到外的冷。

马龙什么也没说，坐到了他旁边。风就从马龙这边吹到了张继科那边，夹杂着点酒气。

“你坐这头来。”张继科拱了马龙一下。

“我坐这挺好。”

“那边风口，你还喝了酒，你坐过来。”张继科松了拽着衣服的手，摸了摸马龙通红的，油光锃亮的两颊，“怪烫的……”

马龙只是往张继科这边蹭了蹭，半晌没说话。

1

漫长的陪伴甚至不知道从何说起，他们都不记得彼此第一次见面的场景，那似乎是个非常遥远的谜题，就像如何出生与死亡。而他们在某年暑假放弃了向父母寻求答案，同手同脚般的爱上了一颗明黄色的塑料小球。自那以后，它似乎成为了他们的月亮。在慑人又迷人的黑暗里，照耀着，躲藏着，带给他们无上的光荣和彻骨的疼痛。

“你说我们为什么来南方？”

“大院和球馆都容不下我们呗。”

“你喝醉了，龙儿。”

“我没有。”

夜色下黯蓝的江水，晃晃的，尽是沿路的灯光。

刚来这边的时候，张继科的右手生了冻疮。手指头上殷紫色的裂口，像一小朵一小朵并排纹上的牵牛花。之后结了棕色的痂变得硬邦邦，张继科管不住手，总喜欢挠个不停，留下了好几块疤痕。马龙会有意拉着张继科的手，不让他动正在愈合伤口。之后张继科的手上，总有不同种护手霜的香味儿。而那都来自马龙，是他给马龙买的，跟他说的理由只是不想让那双白白净净的手也因为冻疮变得难看。

马龙握住了张继科的手，装进自己的衣服口袋里，悄悄地，自然而然地。他抚摸着那只拿着球拍就能创造世界的右手，从手心里的茧子，到指缝间的疤痕，从修剪的很短的指甲，到指甲边细小的倒刺。而那冰冰凉凉的指尖，好像因为刚刚划过自己的脸颊，而带了点若有似无的温度。

他太熟悉张继科的手。

马龙怕黑，他曾经在年幼无知时笃定的向张继科解释，黑夜里有飞檐走壁的杀手，也有张着血盆大口的怪兽。张继科认真的听了他的话，在以后的每个放学回家的晚上，都没有松开过他的手。那双手宽厚而有力，指肚扁扁，总是温温热热的。后来，它们会时而擦过马龙的手臂，时而探进马龙的发丝中，也时而会陷入马龙的肩膀里。再后来，马龙牵着那双手走上一座一座领奖台，他会把手举得老高，因为那可能是当时唯一的机会，他们可以一直那样牵着，在明亮的张不开眼睛的灯光里，用力的，毫无保留毫无顾忌的，牵着手。

有时马龙觉得自己只有张继科，有时他又很惶恐。

马龙明白自己爱的太胶着，握紧的手指甲都嵌进手心的肉里。

2

“龙儿，你冷不冷？”

“冷。你冷吗？”

“我也冷。”

“我们回去吧，屋里能好点。”

“你怨我吗？”

“不怨。”

“我们不能回去。”

“我知道。”

他们一起长大，儿时马龙白净瘦小似个女孩儿，常被嘲笑欺负。张继科大他八月，本能一般的便为他挡拳头，偶尔还能吓退两个，结果晚上时又被拦住打青了手臂。张继科不肯让向家长诉苦，只遣马龙回去拿件衣服遮一遮。然后两个男孩就坐在人行道边，数来来往往的车辆，马龙专数红色的，张继科专数蓝色的，直到车灯逐渐亮起，夜色吞没了红红蓝蓝的颜色。

后来他们开始打球，快乐似乎由无声变作有声，交织着的笑声，乒乓球不停弹动的韵律，他们发球瞬间的鼻息，还有球鞋和地板摩擦的声响。

再后来他们恋爱了。在蓬勃发育的青春里，在中学的无人后巷的路灯下面，因为内心天翻地覆的改变而郁结，不肯认输便寻荒唐的理由跟马龙大吵。争执中他突然就吻了他。而那是他们第一次接吻，张继科的不安分，不甘心，马龙都在被咬破的嘴唇边尝到了。张继科懊恼羞愤的差点落泪，转身要逃，却如常般被马龙牵住了手。张继科在自己杂乱无章的心跳和呼吸声之间，听到了马龙气若游丝般的挽留和剖白。他们抱在一起，就像那路灯下面那些为了光和热奋不顾身的飞蛾。

再再后来，他们踏上过了更高的领奖台，那些掩藏在远光灯暗处的欢呼着的观众，还有怀里沉甸甸的奖杯，都一齐在他们面前展开。所有的事就这样，不问来处，不问归期，水滴石穿一般消磨着他们的年少时光。

再再再后来，他们都长大了。

张继科坐在南下的火车上，透过一大堆装着泡面的袋子，注视微笑着的马龙，一时竟说不出话来。

马龙却先开口了，“继科儿，我们俩，这算私奔了吧！”

那一刻，张继科就只想吻他。

短暂人生中全部的困惑和解释，在这熙来攘往的车厢里，在不断粘稠的空气里，都不再有意义。因为他的脑海里，只有那么一个想法。

过去的枷锁，未来的千斤重荷，都仿佛是流过他下颚的一阵细微的风，他的全部世界只是眼前这个人，只是这个人而已。

而这太危险了。

张继科知道自己爱的太热烈，都无法扑灭自己身上的燃起来的火。

3

“龙儿，我们……”

张继科的话没有说完，就被马龙的影子揽住，他拥抱了他。双手扣住了张继科的肩膀，也任由自己的下巴缩进了他的衣领。

“你还好吗？”

“你喝醉了，龙儿。”

张继科抓住了马龙的背，整个人松弛下来，轻轻的吻着马龙的耳后。

“你要好好的告诉我。”马龙喃喃的说着。

“好。”

“以后也要。”

“好。”

“我从没怨你……你知道的，我……我……”

“我也爱你。”

这夜，有两颗心脏跳的快而混乱。

一颗温柔。

一颗热烈。

END


End file.
